1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard structure, and in particular to a keyboard structure that provides uniform illumination of the keys thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, illuminated keyboards or keypads have been deployed in portable computers or cellular phones to enhance versatility thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional illuminated keyboard structure 2 includes a base plate 21, a membrane circuit board 22, a resilient element 23, a key cap 24, a light source 25 and a light guide plate 26. The light guide plate 26 is disposed on the base plate 21 and membrane circuit board 22. The light source 25 is disposed between the membrane circuit board 22 and the light guide plate 26. Light from the light source 25 enters the key cap 24 via the light guide plate 26, illuminating the key cap 24.
Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 1, the light guide plate 26 has a complex shape, such that manufacture thereof is difficult. Additionally, uniform illumination of the central area of the key cap 24 is difficult to achieve due to the structure of the light guide plate 26.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved keyboard structure. The present keyboard structure is simplified and provides uniform illumination.